


to make a family

by stolashoots



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, implied adult relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: a morning in the sakaki-akagi household.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Sakaki | Giovanni, absolutecontrolshipping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	to make a family

Giovanni awakens with a start as his phone rings. The chill of the early morning air sweeps over his skin, causing the hairs along his bare arms and legs to stand on end. It’s too cold. Cyrus must have fiddled with the thermostat while he wasn’t looking, that bastard.

Opening his crusted eyes, Giovanni winces at the sunlight filtering in through the open blinds. He rolls onto his side, checks his phone, determines that Sabrina can wait another hour, and mutes the device. He closes his eyes and stretches. Soft fabric rubs against his thigh. He gropes for it and grabs the edge of his blanket. Tugging results in a deep, threatening growl. Another pull and persian’s paw smacks his hand.

He recoils and sits up to glare at his cat. Persian perches on three-fourths of the blanket, and if not for the houndoom sprawled across Cyrus’ feet, persian would have stolen all of it. When Giovanni inches his hand closer to the blanket, persian tilts its head up and yawns, displaying its mouth full of yellowing teeth.

Giovanni thinks better and retracts his hand.

He turns to lean over the edge of the bed. Usually, when he takes off his clothes at night, they’re tossed close by to the side. This morning, the carpet is empty of wayward underwear and pants. Shit. Unless he can convince persian to move, he’ll have to get out of bed to find something warm.

“Please,” he asks persian. The cat blinks its golden eyes once.

Directly above the bed, weavile chatters. Giovanni glances up and spies the bundle of red feathers and sharp claws dangling along a blade of the ceiling fan. Hopeful scarlet eyes track his movement. Houndoom lifts its head at the sound. Great, now everyone’s awake.

“What, y’all want food now?”

Houndoom jumps to its feet and barks, tail whipping back and forth. Weavile makes a purring sound. Even persian and honchkrow perk up at the promise of breakfast.

Giovanni grimaces. The goal was to become pokemon-less without having to get up.

The unmoving lump on Cyrus’ side of the bed says, “Mmhumpm,” which Giovanni suspects could mean _No treats this early_ or _Stop being lazy and feed them_ or _There’s a bird on my face_.

Giovanni looks at honchkrow and weavile and houndoom and persian. Hell, most of these aren’t even his own pokemon. Why should he get up to feed them? This seems to be Cyrus’ problem.

“Cyrus says that he’ll give ya the good stuff if you help him get up.” As soon as the lie passes through his lips, weavile launches itself from the ceiling fan like a 33kg bullet and lands on Cyrus’ midsection. Cyrus jerks with a pained noise, which forces honchkrow off of its favorite perch on Cyrus’ face. Its massive wings smack Giovanni as it flaps into the air and lands on houndoom, only to take off again as the dog jumps onto Cyrus.

Persian is less convinced, but it stands and arches its back in a stretch, and then hops over to Cyrus’ side. It purrs, deep and low, and paws at Cyrus’ face.

Cyrus sits up, holding his stomach, and glares at Giovanni. His face twists as if he just swallowed a lemon. Giovanni grins.

“Was that really necessary?” Cyrus puts his palm on houndoom’s face and forces it off the bed. It barks and runs off to the kitchen, persian slinking along to follow it.

“Yes. Stop messing with the thermostat-“ Cue Cyrus grumbling about Kanto’s annual heatwave (aka summer). “You sleep with a fire mutt! You don’t get to complain!” Cue houndoom barking in the other room.

Cyrus helps weavile onto his shoulders as he stands. “I only keep houndoom out because you and persian hog the blanket.” He stands and smooths his unwrinkled clothes. “But I will feed them this morning, lest they all become overweight thanks to your doting.”

Giovanni grabs his pokeball belt off of the bedside table and hands it over to Cyrus without prompting. “Put the kettle on the stove? I’ll make some fish after I deal with a call.”

“Squid.”

“Fine, fine. I think there’s some in the freezer.” Assuming Giovanni didn’t already offer it up to persian as a bribe and/or midnight snack.

Cyrus huffs and swats at weavile’s claws pruning his hair. Weavile grabs a fistful, tugging and squawking demands that honchkrow echoes. The man shuffles out of the room and closes the door behind him to give Giovanni privacy to prepare for the morning.

Giovanni pulls the blanket around his shoulders like a cape. It’s still warm from persian’s body temperature and smells like sweaty dog. He really needs to ban all pokemon from the bedroom before Cyrus tries smuggle magnezone, probopass, or gyarados into their shared bed.

From the hallway, Cyrus speaks, too loud to be natural. Giovanni stops shuffling over to his closet to listen. “Good morning, Silver. I did not hear you get in.”

Fuuuuuuck. Giovanni yanks on the first pair of pants and shirt he finds, thanking the gods that Cyrus rejected his propositioning the previous night. Silver is a fickle beast and would be long gone by the time Giovanni finished showering off the stench of sex.

He hurries to the kitchen to greet his son and whatever Cyrus is. Silver grimaces at the sight and his eyes flick towards the back door for a quick escape, but his sneasel, golbat, and kadabra are all out of their pokeballs and swamping Cyrus along with his and Giovanni’s teams.

“Sit,” Cyrus orders. Exactly none of the pokemon sit. “Silver, please open the door.”

Once he shuffles out with a parade of hungry pokemon on his heels, Giovanni and Silver are alone in the small kitchen. “Will you stay for breakfast? I am making squid.” Giovanni forces himself to begin preparing the tea – Cyrus either forgot or was distracted by Silver – to prevent himself from staring at Silver in an attempt to judge how healthy his son is.

“I was just stopping by, didn’t mean to wake you. I am meeting Gold in an hour.” Silver crosses his arms and curls in on himself.

“He is welcome to join. There is plenty of space and food.” Even if Gold is an obnoxious twerp. Giovanni can hold his tongue for one meal if it means spending time with his son.

“…I’ll give him a call.” Silver shrugs off his backpack and Giovanni considers it a win. Silver retrieves a hairbrush, gives Giovanni a look, and then heads outside. Giovanni steps over to a window and watches Silver say something to Cyrus before sitting in the cut grass and calling sneasel into his lap to groom.

His broken relationship with Silver is unsatisfying but understandable. He fucked up, and now Giovanni must reap what he has sowed. Casting aside Team Rocket and denouncing his ties with the underworld isn’t enough, now he must prove he is rehabilitated and worthy of Silver’s affection.

Cyrus catches his eye. The man’s hair is a mess and he has pokemon drool dripping off his cheek, a picture of dysfunctional serenity that Giovanni was once disgusted by. Cyrus’ lips twitch up in a smile and he gives Giovanni a single nod before turning his attention back to Silver and replying.

Warmth spreads through his soul as he watches the makeshift family he’s created with his own two hands. Giovanni returns to the stove to steep the tea leaves and defrost the squid.

**Author's Note:**

> all i wanted was to describe the fact that honchkrow sleeps on cyrus' face and weavile has taken over the ceiling fan.


End file.
